deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Batman vs Solid Snake
Batman vs Solid Snake is a What-if Death Battle. Description DC Comics vs Metal Gear! Which of these two sneak masters is the deadliest? Interlude Wiz: Sneaking is a type of technique that is commonly used by ninjas, detectives, and spies. Boomstick: And these two are the most popular sneaky badasses that we decide to pit them against each other. Batman, the Dark Knight... Wiz: ...and Solid Snake, the soldier of action. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Batman Wiz: When Bruce Wayne was young, his parents were killed by a common thug in front of him. Boomstick: But then he conquered his fear from an army of bats, learned more than 100 martial arts and became the bat-like detective/superhero that we all know and love, Batman. Wiz: He wears a batsuit that weighs one tenth of a ton, stores up to 200,000 volts of electricity to make his suit double as a taser to his foes, and made of Nomex Reinforced Fabric, as well as being flame and shock resistant. Coming equip with a flame resistant memory cloth cape, that doubles as a glider... Boomstick: So it's like his non-superhuman ability to fly? Wiz: Yes, also the Batsuit comes with a pair of blade armed gauntlets... Boomstick: Like the Shredder. Wiz: He also wears steel toed boots, a nose piece gas filter, and is design in the shape of a bat to evoke fear to his foes. Boomstick: But let's not forget his Utility Belt, this nifty little baby carries different kinds of equipment ranging from the Grappling Hook, Gas Mask, Tear Gas, Smoke Pellets, Shock Gloves, Batarangs... Wiz: In regular and in bomb form. Boomstick: and even the Ready-to-Spray Explosive Gel, a type of substance that he sprays on any surface in the shape of a bat before exploding into impact. Wiz: Batman is quite the martial artist and skilled detective, he has accomplished many impossible feats that no mere mortal is capable of doing. Boomstick: Why? It's because he is the Goddamn Batman, that's why. Batman: I only work in black and sometimes very, very dark grey. Solid Snake Wiz: Solid Snake started out as an infant named David, when he and his twin brother were born for a government project known as "Les Enfants Terribles". Boomstick: Whoa, now that is so harshful for a newborn to arrive. But as time, went by he learned ghis combat and spy skills and was redubbed the name by Col. Roy Campbell...Solid Snake. Wiz: Snake is quite a martial artist in his own rights, mastering a certain number of martial arts. Boomstick: But he is also the marksman with his number of guns between shotguns, machine guns, and his own famous weapons that were used in Smash Bros. Brawl, such as the Grenades, Remote Controlled Missiles, the Cypher, and the C4, which allows him to plant a mine to the ground, and explode through detonation. He can also detect his foes in the dark with his Solid Eye, which looks like an eyepatch, but also allows him to see his foes in the dark...Oh, and he can be quite the knifeman when necessary. Wiz: Solid Snake might be one of the top elite soldiers to exist in video game history. Boomstick: Too bad he didn't show up in Smash Bros. 4, maybe he'll have better luck in Smash Bros. 5. Col. Roy Campbell: This is a once-in-a-lifetime chance, Sanke. Now get out there and show him what you're made of. No regrets. Snake: Got it. Intermission Wiz: All right, the combatants are set, let's end the debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Fight Maxevil (Complete)= We open up to the bat cave in which we see Bruce Wayne getting his bat costume on and do a nightly duty in Gotham City as Batman, Robin arrives to the bat cave, but sees that he is too late as Batman has already left without him, then Alfred the butler takes Robin to comfort him with a nice meal. In a dark warehouse, a helicopter hovers above it and places a mysterious box and then it departs from the scene. In the same dark warehouse, Batman arrives and he uses his night vision lights to detect anything, then he detects Solid Snake who was hiding in a cardboard box, removes it which causes the famous exclamation point sound to happen, and the two get in their fighting poses. (Cue MGS4 - Theme of Love - Super Smash Brawl Version" from Super Smash Bros. Brawl) FIGHT! Batman and Solid Snake trade blow for blows but block each others until Snake gives Batman a powerful kick to push him back some, though the kick does not faze the Dark Knight some. Then Snake fires grenades at Batman but Batman counters them with his batarangs and they explode, after the explosions have stopped, we see the two stealthy fighters on their feet ready for another series of attacks on each other in which Snake then uses his remote controlled missile to fire at Batman, but Batman dodges it in time, though that is mainly because of the missile's slow start up at first, but Snake uses the detonator to make the C4 explode and Batman to lose his balance, but Batman then secretly puts on his gas mask and lets loose his smoke pellets, and as Snake was about to unleash his buried explosive on the dark knight, Batman then puts on detonates his smoke pellets to unleash a smoke cloud, when it disappears, the Exclamation Mark appears above Snake's head as he was surprised to see Batman gone, so he tries to use his Solid Eye to find Batman easily and follows him, or at least what he believes to be him, to where the figure is and tries to use his knife that he pulls out from inside his cat skin suit leg to stab the character, only to find out that it was a dummy; meanwhile, the real Batman ambushes Snake from behind and used his own martial arts to disable Snake's major joints, specifically in the arms and the legs so he can't make anymore attacks on the Dark knight, then he walks behind behind Snake and gives him a powerful kick to make him land in a crate of dynamite sticks, then closes the crate on Snake and sprays exploding gel in the shape of a bat, batman takes cover, and just as the Dark Knight himself predicted, the crate explodes, only to show Snake's lifeless head. ????: Snake, are you alright? Snake! SNAKE!!!!!!! Batman then leaves the warehouse to see if there is any more crime activities in Gotham City. K.O.! Results Boomstick: Well, there goes Snake's chances of being in the fifth Smash Bros. Wiz: While both are famously popular on sneaking around and being martial artists, there is a difference on how they do their fighting. Boomstick: Batman has little to no problem being able to strategize his moves, mean while Snake is always relying on the Colonel, Otacon, or even the hot Mei-Ling to do the strategizing. Wiz: And in the end, Batman was able to use the joint disabling before putting Snake away in a crate. Boomstick: Now that is what I call a "Boom-Box". Wiz: The winner is Batman. Trivia *This is Maxevil's thirtieth Death Battle episode. *This is the fourth of Maxevil's Death battles to be 'Returning Combatant' themed, the first four are Sonic the Hedgehog vs Spider-Man, Knuckles the Echidna vs Erza Scarlet, Superman vs Godzilla, and Raphael vs Charizard; and the next seven are Ryu Hoshi vs Mewtwo, Zitz vs White Ranger, Sonic the Hedgehog vs Mega Man, Ganondorf vs M. Bison, Mario vs Fox McCloud, Yang Xiao Long vs Amy Rose, and Donatello vs Dan Hibiki. *This is the seventh of Maxevil's Death Battles to pit a comic book character and a video game character against each other; the first six are Michelangelo vs Vector, Shadow the Hedgehog vs. Venom, Sonic the Hedgehog vs Spider-Man, Amy Rose vs She-Dragon, Raphael vs Charizard, and Dr. Eggman vs The Shredder; and the next five are Dark Queen vs Nerissa, Deadpool vs Conker the Squirrel, Donatello vs Dan Hibiki, April O'Neil vs Ulala, and Krang vs Reagan. *This is the seventeenth of Maxevil's Death Battles to have original dialogue, this time going to a mysterious talker in Snake's Codec. The first sixteen are Killer Croc vs The Lizard, Shadow the Hedgehog vs. Venom, Scyther vs Espio the Chameleon (Espio only), Lucas vs Blaze, Leonardo vs Sam, Sonic the Hedgehog vs Spider-Man, Amy Rose vs She-Dragon, Knuckles the Echidna vs Erza Scarlet, Captain Hook vs Captain Jack Sparrow, Superman vs Godzilla (Superman only), Celestia vs Palutena, the Sanderson Sisters Battle Royale, Winifred Sanderson vs Audrey II, Raphael vs Charizard, Dr. Eggman vs The Shredder (Dr. Eggman, The Shredder, and Karai only), and Ben Tennyson vs Autistic Prince; and the next fifty five are Donald Duck vs Daffy Duck, Dr. Zoidberg vs Ernie the Chicken, Link vs Pit (Pit only), No Heart vs Quellor, Ryu Hoshi vs Mewtwo, Andross vs Black Doom, Chaos vs Majin Buu (Majin Buu only), Smaug vs Jabberwocky, Zitz vs White Ranger, Blastoise vs. Katara (Katara only), Princess Elise vs Queen Elsa, Dark Queen vs Nerissa, Pinkie Pie vs Jigglypuff (Pinkie Pie only), Rattlesnake Jake vs Scarlet Overkill, Ganondorf vs M. Bison (M. Bison and several Shadoloo scientists only), the Traitor Battle Royale, Deadpool vs Conker the Squirrel, Mario vs Fox McCloud (Fox McCloud only), Earl Sinclair vs Larry the Lion, Bane vs Juggernaut, Morrigan Aensland vs Autistic Prince, Jack Sparrow vs Edward Kenway, Yang Xiao Long vs Amy Rose, Riptor vs Dingodile (Dingodile only), Rouge the Bat vs Lust, Donatello vs Dan Hibiki, Groudon vs Bowser, Scrooge McDuck vs Penguin, Banjo vs Klonoa, Bane vs Captain America, April O'Neil vs Ulala, Simba vs The Beast, Bayonetta vs Ursula, King Dedede vs Mr. Krabs, Tai and Agumon vs Lucy Heartfilia, Mickey Mouse vs Kermit the Frog, Hercule Satan vs Homer Simpson, Cinder Fall vs Maleficent, Slippy Toad vs Guldo, Dark Pit vs Jeanne, Majin Buu vs Sailor Moon, Oogie Boogie vs Randall Boggs, Lorelei vs Malva, Krang vs Reagan, Black Widow vs Pyrrha Nikos, Misty vs Serena, Plankton vs Mojo jojo, SpongeBob SquarePants vs Ariel, Pete VS Dr. Eggman, Tails vs Dexter, Ash Ketchum vs Nia, Cranky Kong vs Mr. Burns, Reptar vs Powdered Toast Man (Powdered Toast Man only), Ruby Rose vs Will Vandom, and Neo vs Arachnid (Arachnid only). |-| Nkstjoa (Complete)= Overlooking a military installation in the coldest regions of Alaska, a lone man walks through the snow towards the base. Despite the freezing winds and fearsome cold he tread through, this did nothing to stop the legendary soldier Solid Snake. As he prepared to climb a ladder up to the facility, he received a codec call from none other than... Otacon: Snake? How are you holding up? Snake: Holding up just fine, Otacon. He had began climbing up the ladder. Otacon: Hold up. Don't forget you-know-who. Snake looked down and saw Mk. III right behind him deactivating its cloak. He grumbled, then placed Mk III onto his back as he then proceeded to climb. Snake: You sure I need all of this gear? Otacon: If the intel you received on that flash drive is correct, then that means this must be the place we're looking for. Heavily guarded top to bottom, so you'll need everything you have on this on... Snake: What's wrong? As he asked Otacon this, he looked over and saw Genome soldiers... but they weren't patrolling, let alone standing, but rather... lying on the ground. He even saw one soldier who was being hung from a higher area by his feet. Otacon: Scanners are showing downed soldiers all across the entire compound. Snake: Don't tell me Goggles had a friend. Otacon: Actually... doesn't look like his troop's handiwork. All of these guards are unconscious. Whoever did this... As Otacon said this, another man watched Snake from below, perched atop a pipe, adorned in dark grey armor and a cape alongside a pointed mask to instill the image of a bat in his enemies: Batman. Otacon: They didn't kill anyone. Snake: A stealth expert that knocks out an entire base of people? Seems to go against protocol, if you ask me. Batman clicked on his gauntlet, which then activated communications with a very trusted ally of his. Batman: Oracle. All done here, but I have another man here. Oracle: Well he's not with those men you just took down, is he? Batman: Doesn't have the same uniform, but I can tell he's seen battle before, and if he's here... Oracle: Look, I say let's evaluate the situation first. For all we know, he may not even be an enemy. Otacon: Snake! Snake: What? Otacon: I'm detecting another comm line nearby. Someone's ghosting you. Snake turned around and saw the caped man looking at him from above. Batman also saw that the headband-wearing man was looking right at him. Oracle: Bruce? Batman: He's looking right at me. Oracle: Well that doesn't mean... Otacon: Whatever he's doing here, it can't be good. Take him out. Snake drew his 1911 Operator handgun and aimed right at the Dark Knight. Batman threw down a smoke pellet and seemed to disappear out of sight as Snake tried to find out where he had gone. It was then that he looked down and saw a glimpse of the man's cape, then ran towards him to intercept. Otacon: If this guy's running away, let's try bringing him in alive. Find out what he knows. Snake drew his Ruger Mark II pistol in response to Otacon's suggestion, then fired multiple shots towards Batman. Surprised by the man's speed, Batman quickly moved as Snake fired multiple shots, one of which struck his suit. He then threw a batarang, whose speed caught Snake off-guard, knocking the tranquilizer pistol out of his hand. Snake took cover behind a large crate as Batman did the same on the far side. Snake: He's not trying to flee: he's sticking around. Otacon: For us, no doubt. Batman looked over at his armor and saw the tranquilizer dart that struck him before. It was pinned to his chest armor, but was barely holding on, not even close to penetrating far enough to strike him directly, but nonetheless, he was cautious. Batman (thoughts): This shot may have failed, but the placement was top-notch. I can't afford for him to strike my face. He tore it out and threw it, then placed his gauntlet towards his face once more. Batman: This man is definitely here for a fight. Oracle: Well... guess that hot chocolate for you at the clock tower's going to have to wait, then. Snake and Batman looked over from the corner, knowing their adversary was doing the same, then prepared themselves for the inevitable clash, of which they both hoped to land the first strike of. Otacon: Hold on, Snake. You're armed to the teeth. You don't need to charge at him. Oracle: Not to lecture you, Bruce, but you need to be careful. You could be running right into his hand. Despite their ally's advice, the two masters of stealth ran from cover straight towards their opponents, armed only with their fists. As the two near one another, the two leap upward, each with one of their feet stretched out for a kick. FIGHT! Their kicks collided in mid-air, knocking the two backward. They quickly recovered, then charged once more, their fists swinging and blocking each other’s blows. Snake quickly drew his 1911 Operator and aimed for Batman’s face, but the Caped Crusader intervened with his gauntlet, causing the shot to miss. Snake traded between punching with his left hand and firing his Operator with his right, both of which Batman anticipated and evaded. Snake decided to aim elsewhere and after Batman blocked another punch of his, he immediately aimed for Batman’s chest. He saw this and quickly grabbed onto Snake’s gun to prevent any harm, but the shot was made... It struck Batman right in his symbol… the most armored part of his chest. He quickly struck at Snake’s Operator with both hands, knocking the gun straight to the ground, then delivered a swift kick, knocking Snake back and sending him rolling. Batman ran towards him to end the battle quickly, only for him to see Snake drawing his custom M4 rifle. Snake fired a spurt and Batman rolled towards cover. He quickly threw a batarang, then was surprised to see Snake fire a single bullet, splitting the batarang in two. This wasn’t any ordinary soldier. Snake knew a counter-attack was imminent and that this would have to be settled with stealth. He turned and saw a large build-up of snow atop the facility’s rooftop, then aimed his M4. With a quick press, the grenade launcher attachment was active, soon followed by an explosion further upward. Batman looked behind cover at the rooftop and knew what Snake was planning... A near-avalanche plummeted downward between Batman and Snake, and in that time, Snake had disappeared from sight. Batman followed suit and grappled to a higher area. After the snow build-up had stopped, Batman looked downward atop a metal structure, not unlike the gargoyles he used for scouting Gotham’s building floors below, and could not easily find a trace of his adversary. The snow covered his tracks and the man wasn’t giving any indication of his current area. Batman switched to night vision... and nothing. He then switched to infa-red... and still nothing. Batman: Oracle. This man seems invisible to my radars. Could he be using optical camouflage? Oracle: I can’t say. Your best bet may be triangular imaging. Batman: Thanks Oracle. On the other end of the base, Snake took cover behind a large military truck, looking around the surrounding area for the Caped Crusader. He scanned the area… only to see the unconscious status’ of all the Genome soldiers nearby. No footprints were left behind after their clash and he couldn’t even detect the man’s heartbeat. He zoomed in with his binocular vision, but it would only stretch so far. He switched to his codec: Snake: Otacon. This caped soldier’s tucked around here somewhere. Otacon: I’m looking with the Mk. III as we speak. Wherever he is, it can’t be good. Snake: That’s an understatement. Otacon: And Snake? That armor he’s wearing… I’m scanning all sources for it. Snake: What did you find? Otacon: The closest match was a prototype survival suit… the only one of its kind once developed by WayneTech, a subdivision of Wayne Enterprises. Snake’s Solid Eye conveyed basic information on the company, including its location in Gotham City and its CEO Bruce Wayne. Otacon: Some reports claim it to be almost entirely bulletproof. Snake: Is that so? He reloaded his M4. Snake: Let’s put it to the test. Batman switched to his triangular imaging system as suggested by Oracle, scanning the environment via sonar… and tracking an irregularity near the truck in the distance. He looked for a nearby point to overlook the forward area, then grappled towards another metal structure. Batman knew that he was near, but also that a direct approach was suicide: claymores, C4, and sleeping gas mines were laid out across the terrain. This mystery soldier was prepared for his arrival. But Batman reached across his belt for a special tool: the disruptor. He fired a small piece of tech onto one of the C4 lying nearby, then with a click of a button, detonation. Snake heard a nearby explosion and at first assumed that Batman had tripped one of his claymores, but the sound wasn’t right. He turned, then soon after heard the claymore and others detonate. Worst of all, the sleep gas mine went off nearby him, forcing Snake to retreat to the other side of the vehicle. With his mask’s imaging system, Batman detected movement and leapt from the perch, spreading his cape to glide towards him. He saw Snake running and stopping, though something was different... his suit’s color changed, nearly matching the truck. Snake realized there was one other type of vision he had not yet tried and activated his Solid Eye’s night vision, then turned… the flying figure’s heat signature could not be read, save for the small opening on his mask for his mouth. He saw the kick coming and responded by rolling forward, barely avoiding it as Batman’s foot only met the back of Snake’s headband. Snake fired his M4, forcing Batman behind the truck, then quickly fired his grenade launcher attachment towards his last seen position. The grenade went off, damaging the front of the truck, which soon caught fire. Snake turned left and right before seeing Batman emerge from the other side of the vehicle towards him. Snake fired, Batman moving left and right, avoiding the automatic fire. Without much time as Batman neared him, Snake switched to the M4’s shotgun attachment and aimed true. Batman ducked, one of the shells striking one of his mask’s pointed "ears", then grabbed Snake’s gun with both hands while head-butting him. Batman held the weapon in his hands, then swung it at Snake’s head, grounding him, then tore the weapon apart piece-by-piece, letting them drop onto the ground. Snake: *thoughts*: How did he do all that? How did he find me? There’s no way that mask’s just for looks. Must be some kind of radar in there. Snake revealed and threw down an unpinned grenade of some kind. Batman immediately recognized that it wasn’t a standard shrapnel grenade... but not before realizing the possibility of what it could be... The chaff grenade detonated. Static and distorted sounds blurred together in Batman’s ears as his vision went blurry. How could he not have seen this coming? Batman turned, looking for Snake, and found him charging towards him. Snake punched him in the face, nearly knocking Batman off his feet as he attempted to deactivate his currently faulty imaging system. He struggled to fend off Snake’s CQC, which worked its way around Batman’s guard and delivered multiple blows to his head. It was then that Batman managed to exit the mode, then saw Snake clearly. He caught a blow from Snake and delivered one of his own, but Snake was unperturbed. They traded blows once more, but this time, Batman was beginning to understand Snake’s fighting style, and upon catching one of Snake’s kicks, the Caped Crusader struck the stealth expert’s face so hard he was sent onto his back. Batman: Give it up! He ran towards his foe, but Snake threw a grenade up into the air before quickly getting up and running. Batman couldn’t tell if it was a conventional grenade or another chaff, and he wasn’t going to take any chances now. He grappled in the opposite direction, avoiding it... Sure enough, it was a convention grenade after all. Atop another perch, Batman checked his communicator and the static soon dissipated, showing Oracle’s face. Oracle: Bruce. Oh thank God. I lost you for a moment. What was that? Batman: A grenade. A chaff grenade of kinds. Oracle: Well I did some research before all that went down. That suit he’s wearing… it uses OctoCamo technology. It matches both textures and temperatures of the surroundings. That’s why only your triangular imaging could see him. Elsewhere, Snake lied, his suit now as white as the snow he was lying in. Otacon: Snake, I traced the radio feed all the way to its source. I think it’s time we shut this guy down. Snake: Do it. Batman: What do you have on our soldier? Oracle: Not much. I’m sending his face through all the databases I can find and all I’ve got it... Static bleeped into Batman’s cowl once again and he lost contact with her. Batman: Oracle! In Gotham City, deep within Oracle’s study, she sat in her wheelchair, looking over at her computer in panic as she lost contact with Batman. Oracle: Bruce! How did this happen?! Batman had to focus on the mission on hand and continued looking for the soldier. His imaging system had a lock for another irregularity and Batman took notice… but too late as he saw a figure white as snow pointing a sniper rifle at him. Snake managed to find him the old fashioned way and fired a round. Batman leapt from the structure towards the ground, the shot missing. That wasn’t about to stop Snake, who fired multiple shots at the descending Caped Crusader. The first few missed, then one barely scratched his shoulder armor… then the last struck his shoulder dead-on. Batman landed to the ground, then immediately looked over at his shoulder. There was some penetration and he immediately tended to it. As he did this, two parallel trails emerged nearly, the cause unknown. It approached Batman, who looked over to the side in curiosity. It was then he saw a small robot, the Mk. III, on two wheels deactivate its cloaking, unveiling a coil-like arm aimed right towards him. Otacon: Gotcha, Bat Boy. Batman caught the coil…which unleashed an electric shock. To Otacon’s surprise, the shock didn’t even seem to affect the Caped Crusader, who then swung the Mk. III into the ground before stomping on it. Otacon: Oh great! I lost another one! As Batman did this, he saw Snake in the far distance with a grenade launcher in hand. With quick thinking, Batman grappled to another point just as it fired. Shortly afterward, Snake fired again and Batman grappled to another point, this time barely avoiding the explosion. He landed to another point and before he could react, a rocket had already neared him. Batman leapt last-second as the rocket blew up the structure, landing to the ground on his legs, but stumbling afterward from the impact. Elsewhere, Snake took aim with the Nikita and fired, also remote-controlling the rocket launcher. Batman could hear the rocket flying overhead, slowing turning towards his location, and threw a batarang towards Snake’s… but it was no ordinary batarang. With remote control, Batman steered it in mid-air until he saw Snake clear as day. He sped the remote control batarang to its max before quickly moving as the rocket neared him. Snake kept complete focus as he saw Batman in front of the rocket... Before something had struck his side, forcing him to lose his grip on the controls. The rocket veered above Batman, barely missing his head, then flew upward until Snake grabbed a hold of it once more. He turned it around towards Batman, who was nearby him: he knew it would be danger-close. He saw Batman pointing some kind of weapon at him, which then fired a cable of some kind. Suddenly, Snake felt something grabbing onto the Nikita. Batman tugged with his bat-claw, eventually tearing the Nikita from Snake’s hands. Knowing the missile was near, Batman leapt backward as it flew into the ground towards the Nikita. The ensuing explosion damaged the Nikita beyond repair. Snake lost all sight of Batman once more, whom seemed to be toying with him at this point. He contacted Otacon once more. Snake: Otacon. Now static rung on Snake’s end. Snake: What’s going on?! Otacon, do you read?! On Otacon’s end, he looked over in disbelief as his feed with Snake became increasingly distorted. Otacon: Snake, do you hear me?! Someone’s... Oracle: I have to admit, you actually gave me a good run for my money with that hack, but not quite enough to cut me off for good. Otacon: You! Oracle: So two things: 1. You’re now on my block list, so you won’t be hacking us ever again. And 2. I’m giving your friend some much-needed privacy. Otacon’s screen went dark entirely: he lost all communications with Snake. Otacon: Snake. Do you hear me?! Snake! Damn you! Snake: Otacon! Come in! Otacon! Damn it! Snake realized he had lost his support and knew he had to end the battle quickly... And with a bang. He reached for the rail gun and took aim, waiting for the Caped Crusader to strike. He looked up and saw Batman gliding towards him from the highest point of the base. He fired a single blast, which no normal human had the time to avoid. Batman swerved to the side, but a hole was torn through his cape, forcing him to the ground hard. With no cover for Batman to hide behind, Snake charged the rail gun and fired once more. Batman jumped to the side, the blast searing the bottom of his boots and striking the military truck, which was split down the middle before exploding. Batman rolled, knowing the next blast would kill him if it struck dead-on. In that roll, he reached for a baterang. Snake turned the rail gun towards his rolling adversary, then, ensured he would strike where Batman was going to go, fired. At the end of the roll, Batman stood and threw the baterang with an arc, then ducked, the blast searing off his mask’s pointed ears. As Snake aimed downward at the lying Batman, he saw the arced baterang, which nestled itself into the rail gun front. Snake thought nothing of it and charged the rail gun, which would soon finish the Dark Knight... until he heard a beeping sound. Sure enough, the batarang had a red blinking light in tangent with the bleeps. The explosive baterang went off, knocking back Snake and damaging the rail gun. With the front damaged, that weapon was now more a danger to the wielder than it was to the enemy. Snake saw Batman running towards him and drew his stun knife. Batman blocked Snake’s slashes with his gauntlets before noticing that Snake aimed the end of the knife directly at his face. It was then he saw Snake grin… but why? He clearly didn’t possess the strength to push the blade forward, so why would he… An electric shock struck Batman’s face, disorienting him. While the mask took up the bulk of the shock, his face underneath the mask was still partially stunned by it. Snake used this to his advantage and ran in, avoiding one of Batman’s strikes, then slashing at his side. Batman couldn’t afford any more openings and swung his cape to disorient Snake... Who saw Batman clearly telegraphing it in his injured state and caught the cape in both hands. Snake: Gotcha this time! He kicked Batman’s chest, then immediately followed up with a sweep kick, forcing him to his knees. Snake summoned all his physical strength to tug on the cape hard enough to lift Batman over himself, sending him to the ground. Batman felt the full impact and looked over at Snake, the stun knife in hand, about to finish him off... Batman had some gun-like device in his hands and as Snake jabbed his knife towards Batman’s face, the device fired a remote electrical charge. The charge landed on the knife and immediately unleashed a volley of electricity through the knife to Snake. Both were being fiercely electrocuted, forcing Snake to let go of the stun knife. In the snow, it continued surging with electricity before finally stopping. Smoke emerged soon afterward: the stun knife just lost one of its functions. Batman lunged at Snake, who rolled out of the way towards the knife. Both stood, ready for whatever may come. Snake saw Batman reaching for something with his right hand and immediately charged at his adversary to stop him. He aimed tried and true for the killing blow, to jab the knife through his adversary’s neck… And it was partially successful. Despite Batman’s efforts to stop it with his left hand, the knife penetrated through the side of the mask… but then Snake saw what was in Batman’s other hand: what looked like some kind of paint spraying tool. According to Batman’s visor, the "eye patch" Snake wore was actually a tactical device. He sprayed a gel of some kind onto the Solid Eye, kicked Snake back and before Snake could take it off, detonated it with the click of the button. Snake was knocked back, soon after followed by a small cloud of smoke covering Snake’s head. Batman looked over at his adversary, then realized that the damage to the side of the mask actually was of dire consequence: he could not see clearly in the other eye, as the other side of the mask rose up as a result of not being held down. Without peripheral vision, Batman would clearly be at what could be a grave disadvantage if the fight were prolonged. But that would only be if Snake survived... Snake rose up, shards of the Solid Eye land to the ground, revealing a black eye-like wound around Snake’s right eye... but he was undeterred. Knowing that his mask would only be a detriment in its current state, Batman placed his hands over the mask’s sides. Oracle: Wait... what are you doing? Batman undid the braces holding the mask to the rest of the suit. Batman: The mask will only slow me down in this state. I have only one choice... Oracle: No, wait...! Snake looked over, seeing Batman unmask. Without the Solid Eye, Otacon could not see Batman’s secret identity… only Snake had the knowledge Batman was Bruce Wayne. The split-second of shock and surprise was immediately put aside afterward: he couldn’t care less about his identity, as the more important factor was their inevitable final clash where only one of them would emerge victorious. Batman saw that clearly in Snake’s expression and the two grizzled men, both with longer careers than nearly any adversary they’ve ever faced, knew that the two were down to nothing but their bare hands and feet now. The two slowly approached, carefully eyeing their opponent’s stance so as to plan their counter-attack. Batman moved first, swinging as Snake stepped backward, then swung his knife at the unmasked Dark Knight’s face. He tilted his head back, barely avoiding the blade, then attempted to trip the soldier’s foot with his own. Snake jumped over this and once again plunged the knife towards Batman’s face, who stopped it with his hands. Snake pushed onward as Batman saw the blade coming closer and closer towards his own eye. Finally, Batman tilted his head again, the knife cutting a few hairs from his head, then punched Snake in the side. Simultaneously, Snake flipped the knife and slashed at Batman’s utility belt, sending it to the ground. The two once again waited to see who would act first: Batman trying to retrieve it or Snake attempting something with it. Batman prepared a knockout punch as Snake rolled across the ground, grabbing the utility belt and slashing at Batman’s leg all in one fell swoop. Batman fell over for just a moment before getting back to his feet, but by the time he did, he couldn’t believe what was in Snake’s very hands: Batman’s own smoke pellet. Snake threw it at the Caped Crusader’s feet, which detonated upon impact with Batman’s boot. He saw what few men ever see: Batman caught off-guard. Snake couldn’t hesitate now: this was his chance. Snake moved in stealthily, not intending on giving off a single sound or trace of his presence. Batman couldn’t believe what had happened: his own weapon, one used to blind and confuse his enemies, used against him. But in that brief moment in which he looked around in fear, pondering his end… he stood tall and closed his eyes. Concentrating... focusing... mastering his senses... A knife neared him... It struck, drawing blood... Snake looked over and saw Batman’s true face with a cut across his right cheek, then back at his right hand, weapon in hand, the knife with blood on its blade... and Batman’s hands gripping his arm. In that instant, Batman tugged on the arm and kicked Snake in the stomach. The knife dropped, Snake spit out blood, and his right arm was dislocated. Batman let go and caught the knife with his left hand. Snake saw this and swung his left arm as quickly as he could towards his head, but Batman swerved out of the way. Snake lost sight of him, then saw a glimpse in the left corner of his eye… then a sudden pain followed. Batman plunged Snake’s knife straight through his left armpit, the tiniest tip of the weapon piercing through his own shoulder. He stepped back and Batman stood waiting. Snake placed his left hand onto his knife’s handle, slowly tugging it, grunting in pain. It was painful, but Snake had been through much worse. He tore the knife out, then dropped it into the snow. Snake knew he didn’t have time to tend to his wound or his dislocated arm: he knew Batman wouldn’t allow him the opportunity. Blood loss wouldn’t stop him now and Snake looked over at his adversary and where he stood… his back facing the icy grave leagues below the mountain base. He knew he only had one single chance to end the battle and charged at the Caped Crusader. Snake roared in defiance, his left arm stretched out so that Batman wouldn’t side-step him. He grabbed Batman by the side and pushed forward with all his might only to be met with a knee to the chest and an elbow to his back. Snake fell, seeing Batman walk around him towards his legs. He quickly got onto his feet, turning around, and swung once more... but Batman disappeared. Before he knew what went wrong, he was grabbed from behind, Batman wrapping his arms around Snake’s neck in a tight grip. Snake grabbed onto his arm, using all his remaining power to pull away the Caped Crusader’s arms, even if he had to one by one. Otacon: No! The grip around Solid Snake’s neck tightened even further, whom only struggled to break from the Bat’s grasp even more. Even Batman was astonished by his willpower. Otacon: Oh God, no! Deep down, they knew that there was only one end to such a confrontation. Otacon: Please, don’t! Batman: I’m sorry. *CRACK!* Otacon: Snake! Snake’s body and eyes were lifeless, his struggle over. His left arm fell. Otacon: SNAKE! Batman let go, Snake falling to his knees. Otacon: SNAAAAAKE!!! His body dropped to the ground. Batman fell to his knees soon afterward: he had broken his sworn oath. It was then that he had received a transmission from his gauntlet communicator. He responded, seeing Oracle on-screen as she saw his pained face. Oracle: I’m glad you’re okay. Listen... from what I gathered, the man you fought... Solid Snake... he was a war hero of sorts. Saved the world from nuclear war. It’s a shame what happened... but you were just two soldiers doing your jobs. Batman: I know... but that doesn’t make me feel any better about it. Oracle ended communications, knowing her friend needed time to cope. He turned off his communicator, then looked over at the man he had battled and killed with remorse over what he had to do. It was a truly great shame that the two had to be enemies in the field of battle... But he knew that his mission was still far from over. He placed Snake's right hand over his chest, then closed Snake’s eyes with his hand. Upon picking up and re-attaching his discarded mask, Batman leapt downward, leaving the mountain base into the cold abyss below, seemingly disappearing. K.O.! Batman emerged sitting in his Batwing’s cockpit, which then flew off into the distance as Solid Snake’s body lied on the ground, snow slowly piling onto it. Results (*cues Batman V Superman: Dawn of Justice - Beautiful Lie at 52 seconds*) Boomstick: SNAAAAKE! No! Wiz: Both of these men have fulfilled the unimaginable, having taken more abuse than the human body can handle, moving fast enough to dodge what no human should be able to, and taking on seemingly impossible odds... but there is a substantial difference. Boomstick: Snake may seem to be a one-man army, but his primary purpose is stealth and espionage. Batman sneaks around quite a lot, but he’s also about taking on criminals, trained soldiers, and supervillains head-on. Wiz: This shows in their choice of armor. Snake’s aids him in hiding from his enemy, but has minimal protection. Batman’s not only helps him blend in with the shadows, but is built to withstand gunfire and physical blows. Boomstick: Snake could evade Batman’s vision for the most part thanks to his OctoCamo, but even it wasn’t completely invisible. The Solid Eye struggled to lock onto Bats as his suit also specifically hides itself from everything from night vision to thermal readings. (*2:16*) Wiz: Snake battled formidable foes, ranging from elites with highly advanced weapons and technology to supernatural psychics and mechanically-enhanced super-soldiers. Batman has faced all that and metahumans far above anything Snake has ever taken on before. Even Snake’s CQC is nothing new to Batman, whose mastery of every martial art known to man eventually trumped it. Boomstick: And not that it mattered, but as great a hacker as Otacon is, Oracle is so skilled that the Justice League calls her when they need assistance. Even if Otacon could out... um... hacker her, it would have taken far longer than Snake could last. Wiz: Cutting out their support and even changing Snake’s load-out of weaponry, the outcome still remains the same. Snake is a great soldier, but Batman’s agility, tech, and skills were simply in a whole other league. Boomstick: While he didn’t win it in a snap, Batman just had Snake out-Foxed. Wiz: The winner is Batman. BatmantheWinner.png|TodoketeApproved Batman_wins.jpg|Hipper Next time... (Nkstjoa) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jHyNlTjA6_c Read below at 0:13: ???: Target acquired. Beginning mission. Rin! Pyoh! Toh! Sha! Kai! Jin! Retsu! Zai! Zen! Raven Infiltrates DEATH BATTLE! How many stars would you rate Batman vs Solid Snake? Five stars Four stars Three stars Two stars One star Who would you be rooting for? Batman Solid Snake Category:Maxevil Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Spy/Stealth' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Nkstjoa Category:Season Premiere Category:Season 3 Maxevil Category:DC vs Metal Gear Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016